yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Hasta - Mehmet Akif Ersoy -Safahat
hasta Sağlığı bozuk olan, esenliği yerinde olmayan, hastalanmış, rahatsız Örnek: Annem o evin önü sofalı bir odasında hasta yatıyordu. Y. K. Beyatlı Aşırı düşkün, tutkun. Parasız, züğürt. Zihinsel yetenekleri bozulmuş olan. Sick. ill. unwell. invalid. ailing. in bad health. diseased. fanatic. fanatical. poorly. unsound. valetudinarian. valetudinary. weakly. under the weather. patient. client. buff. case. fan. invalid. sufferer. valetudinarian. Sick. ill. unwell. invalid. ailing. in bad health. diseased. fanatic. fanatical. poorly. unsound. valetudinarian. valetudinary. weakly. under the weather. patient. client. buff. case. fan. sufferer. crazy. freak. hooked. indisposed. into. keen. lover. mad. nut. peculiar. potty. punk. upset. Ill. invalid. sick. sick person. patient. excessively fond of. ail. ailing. diseased. poorly. under the wheater. unwell. wan. sağlığı bozuk (nedir) In bad health bozuk (nedir) Bozulmuş olan Örnek: Daracık ve bozuk kaldırımlardan çamurlu sular akıyordu. T. Buğra Görevini yapamaz duruma gelmiş (organ) Örnek: Ağzındaki birkaç bozuk dişten şüphe ettim. R. N. Güntekin Madenî para Örnek: Hiç olmazsa birkaç kuruş bozuk ver! M. Ş. Esendal Kötümser, gergin, huzursuz, karışık Kızgın, sıkıntılı Türk halk müziğinde, bağlamadan biraz büyük ve meydan sazından küçük dokuz telli bir saz. Broken. broken down. out-of-action. damaged. disordered. distorted. wrong. imperfect. in bad order. upset. disappointed. bad. bum. dead. deranged. dirty. doric. embroiled. faulty. flyblown. foul. on the fritz. gone. hard-set. haywire. heavy. hipshot. Bad. broken. bumpy. corrupt. cranky. dead. dud. foul. impassable. off. rotten. upset. wrong. spoilt. ruined. out of order. out of action. on the blink. on the bum. inactive. faulty. disordered. disarranged. broken. bad. dirty. rotten. tainted. bumpy. depraved. not virgin. Down. olan (nedir) Olmak eyleminin şimdiki zaman ortacı. Olan pron. one İSLÂM TARİHİ BOYUNCA SAĞLIK HİZMETLERİNDE KADINLARIN YERİ Nural YILDIRIM "Kim bir canı, bir can karşılığında veya yeryüzünde bir bozgunculuğu olmaksızın öldürürse, bütün insanları öldürmüş gibi olur. Kim bir insanın hayatını kurtarırsa, bütün insanların hayatını kurtarmış gibi olur." (Maide 5/32) İslâm dini, insan hayatına büyük değer ve dokunulmazlık atfetmiştir. Ôİnsan hayatı', bizzat insanın kendisine "ilahi emanet" olarak verilmiştir. Böylece her insan; (müslüman), başta, kendi hayatına ve hayatın devamını sağlayan sağlık konusuna büyük önem verecek, halka halka bütün insanlığın varlığı ve sağlığı ile yakından alâkadar olacaktır. İslâm'ın telkin ettiği bu anlayış, asırlar boyunca müslümanlara rehberlik etmiş, dinin, aklın, neslin, malın ve sağlığın korunması esas alınmıştır. "Bir insanın hayatını; kurtarma ve yoketme açısından insanlığın hayatıyla aynileştiren" ilahi mesaj doğrultusunda, müslümanlar, insan ve toplum sağlığına hizmet etmeyi en büyük hayır vesilesi olarak kabul etmişlerdir. Bu konuda müslüman hanımlar da, asırlardır sağlık hizmetleri alanında büyük gayretler göstermişlerdir. Ve İslâm tarihinde, hiçbir hizmet alanı, sağlık hizmetlerinde ve hasta bakımında olduğu kadar, dinin gücünden ve motivasyonundan faydalanmamıştır. Müslüman hanımların sağlık hizmetleri alanındaki fonksiyonları, Hz. Peygamber döneminden başlayarak günümüze kadar gelmiştir. Hz. Peygamber döneminde özellikle savaş zamanlarında hasta ve yaralılara bakım ve tedavi konularında hanımlar etkin bir rol oynamışlardır. Uhud savaşında, Hz. Ayşe'nin de aralarında bulunduğu hanımlar, cephe gerisinde ve bazen de bilfiil cephede savaşa katılmıştır. Hasta ve yaralıların bakım ve tedavileriyle gönüllü olarak meşgul olmuşlar, şehitlerin savaş alanı dışına taşınması, kırbalarla su taşınması gibi hizmetlerde bulunmuşlardır. Hz. Peygamber, hasta ve yaralıları bakım ve tedavide; bilgi ve beceri sahibi olan hanımları bizzat görevlendirmiştir. (1) Hendek ve Hayber savaşlarında yaralıları tedavi, askerlere hizmet ve yardım için ilk kadın heyeti oluşturulmuştur. Bu heyetin başkanlığını Refidetü'l Ensariyye ve Ümmüyetü'l Gaffariye adlı, tedavi konusunda bilgili ve hünerli iki hanım yapmışlardır. İlk müslüman hemşire olarak tarihe geçen bu hanımlardan Refidet'ül Ensariyye, Hz. Peygamber'in Hendek savaşında mescid-i Nebevi'nin içine kurdurttuğu çadır hastanede, bizzat Hz. Peygamber tarafından (hasta ve yaralı bakım ve tedavisiyle) görevlendirilmişti. Ok isabetiyle yaralanan Sa'd İbn Muaz adlı sahabe de, onun tarafından bu çadırda tedavi görmüş, Hz. Peygamber kendisini her gün ziyaret etmişti. Ümmüyet'ül Gaffariye, yaralı tedavisi konusuna vakıf bir grup hanım ile birlikte, orduya hizmet ve yaralıları tedavi etmek için, Hz. Peygamberden izin alarak Hayber savaşında yararlı hizmetlerde bulunmuşlardır. (2) Hz. Peygamberin sık sık ziyaretine gittiği cilt hastalıklarının tedavisinde meşhur Şifa binti Abdullah el-Kuraşşiye ile göz hastalıklarında bilgili ve göz ameliyatlarına girmiş, yaralıları tedavi etmede meşhur olan Evdoğulları tabibesi Zeynep hanım, dönemin yararlı hizmetlerde bulunmuş hanımlarıdır. (3) Hz. Peygamber döneminden itibaren, özellikle savaşlarda tedavi ve bakım konularında hizmetler yapanhanımlara: "yaraları saran, merhem sürerek tedavi eden" anlamında "Asiye" denilmiştir. Kendilerini müslümanlara hizmete adayan bu hanımlar; katıldıkları savaşlarda, askerlere moral desteğinde de bulunmuşlardır. (4) Müslüman hanımların savaşlardaki hizmetleri, Hz. Peygamberden sonra da devam etmiş, görevlerini yaparlarken bazıları şehit olmuşlardır. Bunlardan birisi de tıp tarihine geçen büyük hemşirelerden Ümmü'l Haram bin Milhan Ensari'dir. Kendisi Hz. Peygamber'in halası olduğundan ÔHala Sultan' diye anılmaktadır. 647 yılında Hz. Osman zamanında Kıbrıs fethine giden orduya gönüllü hemşire olarak katılmış, şehit olduğu yere (Larnaka civarında) cami ve türbesi yapılmış, hayatı ve ölümü efsaneleşmiştir. (5) Dört Halife döneminde hanımların, savaşlarda hasta ve yaralı tedavi hizmetleri o derece yaygınlaşmış ve benimsenmiştir ki, Hz. Ömer zamanında, Kadisiye savaşına Sa'd bin Ebi Vakkas'ın komutanlığında katılan kırkbeş bin kişilik ordusunun yaralı tedavisi ve bakımında yeterli sayıda hanım görev almıştır. (6) Yermük harbinde sayıca fazla olan Rum askeri bir baskın yaparak, İslâm ordugâhının içine kadar inmişler, bu sırada cengaver müslüman hanımlar kılıçlarını çekip mücadele etmişler, yaralılarla ilgilenmişlerdir. Asr-ı Saadet döneminde, bunun gibi pek çok savaşta hanımlar, cephede ve cephe gerisinde savaşa katılmış, hasta ve yaralıların bakım ve tedavileriyle meşgul olmuşlardır. Bu hanımlar arasında, Ümmü Atiyye Nüseybe gibi cerrahi ve tedavi usullerine vakıf hanımlar da vardı. (7) Emeviler, Abbasiler ve Selçuklulara kadar olan Türk-İslam devletlerinde, hanımların sağlık alanındaki hizmetleri ile ilgili kaynaklarda bilgiye rastlanılmamaktadır. Selçuklular döneminde, yoğun olarak açılan darüşşifalara (hastanelere), ihtisas sahibi hekimler, cerrahlar, göz mütehassısları ile birlikte hemşire ve hastabakıcıların tayin edildiği tıp tarihçilerince belirtilmektedir. (8) Dönemin önemli hekimlerinden Sabuncuoğlu Şerafeddin bin Ali'nin, 1560 yılında İlhanlılara izafe ettiği "Kitabü'l Cerrahiyyetü'l Haniyye" adlı eserinde, hemşire figürü ilk defa tıp tarihimizde resmedilmiştir. (9) Selçuklu darüşşifalarından dört tanesi (Kayseri, Divriği, Kütahya, Amasya) hükümdar ailesine mensup kadınların ismini taşımıştır. Bunlardan Kayseri Darüşşifası, Anadolu'da Mardin'den sonra ilk tıp medresesidir ve darüşşifaların menşei olarak kabul edilmektedir. ÔGevher Nesibe Şifahiyesi' olarak da anılan ve kapısındaki kitabede ÔMelike Gevher Nesibe' adının yazılmasıyla dikkat çekicidir. Bu darüşşifa, hükümdar I.Gıyaseddin Keyhüsrev tarafından kız kardeşi Gevher Nesibe'nin vasiyeti üzerine yaptırılmıştır. Hakkında çok az bilgiye sahip olunan bu hayırsever Türk kadını, adına yaptırılan tıp medresesi ve darüşşifası ile günümüze kadar ulaşarak Türk hemşireliğinin sembolü olmuştur. (10) Selçuklu dönemi darüşşifalarının vakfiyelerinde, tayin edilen kadınlarda, kadın hastalarla ilgilenen kadın hastabakıcılardan (Nigehban-ı Hastegan) sözedildiği görülmektedir. (11) Yine bu dönemle ilgili kaynaklarda, darüşşifa yöneticiliği yapan hanımların da varlığından sözedilmektedir. (12) Osmanlı İmparatorluğu döneminde de, hanımlar sağlık alanıyla yakından ilgilenmişler, özellikle toplum sağlığı konusunda yararlı hizmetlerde bulunmuşlardır. Bu hizmetlerin başında özellikle, padişah yakınları olan birçok hanım, darüşşifa yapılmasını teşvik ve finanse etmiştir. Bunlardan 1539'da Hafsa Sultan ve 1550'de Hürrem Sultan adına kurulan Manisa ve Haseki darüşşifaları ile 1583'de Nurbanu Sultan'ın kurduğu Topbaşı Bimarhanesi, 1843'de Bezm-i Alem Valide Sultan'ın yaptırdığı Gureba hastanesi, 1862'de Sadrazam Kamil Paşa'nın eşi Zeynep Hanım için kurulan Zeynep Kamil Hastanesi padişah yakını olan bu hanımların şefkat eserleridir. (13) Osmanlı hanımlarının sağlık alanına ilgisi, görüldüğü gibi, darüşşifa yaptırmak şeklinde yoğunlaşmış, vakıf yoluyla yapılan bu kurumların işletilmesi de vakıf yoluyla kontrol edilmiştir. Osmanlı dönemine ait kaynaklarda; Osmanlı saraylarında, haremlerde, hasta hekimlerine yardımcı olarak alınmış hanımlardan söz edilmektedir. Ayrıca Anadolu'da aşıcı kadınların yer yer dolaşarak küçük çocuklara çiçek aşısı yaptıkları, geleneksel olarak devam ettirilen ebelik hizmetlerinin de varlığından söz edilmektedir. (14) II. Beyazıt devrinde (1481-1512) Galatasaray'da kurulan Enderun mektebi, hastanesinde hasta gençlere bakmak üzere ÔAna' adıyla üç ihtiyar kadın görevlendirilmişti ve bunların başına da "Hastalar Ustası" denirdi. (15) Osmanlı İmparatorluğunda, hanımların sağlık alanında eğitime tabi tutuldukları ilk alan ebeliktir. (16) Görenek olarak yapılan ebelik uygulamalarının kötü sonuçlarının ortadan kaldırılması düşüncesiyle başlatılan ebelik eğitimi, devamında hastabakıcılık eğitimini ve mücadeleli bir sürecin sonunda da tıp eğitiminin kapılarını hanımlara açmıştır. Uzun süren savaş yılları, imparatorluğun iyice yıpranmasına sebep olmuş, savaşta kaybedilen sağlık personelinin yerini doldurmak üzere talep yeterli olmamış, bu durum üzerine hanımların sağlık hizmetlerinin bütün alanlarında çalışmaları ve eğitilmeleri zorunluluk haline gelmiştir. Bunun hayata geçirilmesinde ve başarılı olunması yolunda; Dr. Asaf Derviş, Dr. Rasim Ferit Talay, Dr. Adnan Adıvar, Dr. Besim Ömer Akalın gibi birçok hekim gayret göstermiştir. Bu hekimlerden Dr. B. Ömer Akalın (1861-1940)'ın ebelik eğitiminde, hanımların tıp tahsili yapmalarında ve özellikle de Türk hemşirelik tarihinde önemli bir yeri vardır. Hemşirelik eğitiminin sistemli bir şekilde başlamasını (1912) temin etmiştir. Hilal-i Ahmer Cemiyetinin kurucuları arasındadır. (17) Hilal-i Ahmer Cemiyeti, kadınlar kolunun kurulmasından sonra, az zaman içinde, bütün ümitlerin üstünde parlak başarılar göstermiştir. (18) 1914'te üye sayısı onbini aşan dernek üyeleri; sadece cephe gerisinde kurulan seyyar hastanelerde değil, İstanbul'da değişik mahallelerde hanımlar tarafından kurulan ve yönetilen çok sayıda hastanelerde hemşirelik yapmışlardır. (19) Hanımların bu faaliyetleri toplumda olumlu bir etki yaratmış, hanımları mesleğe özendirmek adına çalışmalara girişilmiş, hanımları cephede ve hastanede resmeden suluboya tablo çalışmaları yaptırılmış, pullar bastırılmıştır. 20) Osmanlı İmparatorluğunun bu zor dönemlerinin sağlık hizmetleri açısından en büyük özelliği, hanımların dini ve milli hislerle motive edilerek vatan hizmetine çağrılması idi. Özellikle Milli Mücadele yıllarında hasta bakımında ve tedavisinde gönüllü olan hanımlar, gayretleri ve fedakarlıkları ile faziletin, inancın ve çalışkanlığın sembolleri olmuşlardır. Dr. B. Ömer Akalın'ın ifadesi ile; merhamet ve kalp hassasiyetinin temsilcisi olan hanımlar bu dönemin ümit ışığı olmuşlar ve onlarla birlikte hastanelerin çehresi aydınlanmıştı. (21) Dönemin şairlerine de ilham kaynağı olan bu hanımlara duyulan saygı ve içtenlik dolu duyguları Mehmet Emin Yurdakul şu dizelerle ifade etmiştir: Sizler veda eylediniz her sevimli güzel yere; Gülü feda eylediniz o zehirli dikenlere Kardeşlerin acıları sizin yaslı gönlünüzde; Yaraların sancıları sanki sizin göğsünüzde Siz feryatlar dinlersiniz dünya gülüp haykırırken; Ölümlerin önünde sargıları bağlayan siz; Cenazeler üzerinde matemlerde ağlayan siz Yara sarmak, can kurtarmak... Bu ne iyi ve güzel iş, Kullarına Cenabı Hak bundan büyük aşk vermemiş. (22) 1- Buhari, Sahih, s.368-372, c.8 ve s.212, c.10, İst. 1941. 2- Akalın, B.Ö., Hastabakıcılığa Dair, s. 11, İst. 1337. 3- Karabulut A.R., Tıbb-ı Nebevi Ansiklopedisi, s. 232- 233, c.II, Kayseri 1993. 4- Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Karabulut, A.R., a.g.e., s.299, c.I. 5- Üner, R., Tıp Tarihinde büyük bir hemşire; Hala Sultan, Haseki Tıp Bülteni, s.7, Sayı 1, c.13, İst. 1975. 6- Sarı, N., Özaydın, Z.,Türk Hemşireliğine Osmanlı hanımefendilerinin ve Hilal-i Ahmer'in desteği, s.68, Sendrom, Mart, İst. 1992. 7- Buhari, Sahih, s. 370, c.8, İst. 1941. 8- Terzioğlu, A., İslam-Türk Hastaneleri, s.128, c.34, Belleten, Ank. 1970. 9- Sabuncuoğlu, Ş., Cerrahiyyet'ül Haniyye, Ter: İ.Uzel, s.281, İst. 1992. 10- Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz.: Gürkan, K.İ., Selçuklu Hastaneleri, s. 38-46, Malazgirt Armağanı, Ank., 1972-Ünver, s., Anadolu Selçuklularında Sağlık Hiz metleri, s. 9-15, Malazgirt Armağanı, Ank., 1972- İnan, A., Kayseri'de Gevher Nesibe Şifahiyesi, S. 5, Malazgirt Armağanı, Ank. 1972. 11- Köker, A. H., Selçuklu ve Osmanlı Devirlerinde Tıp Öğretimi ve Eğitim, s. 27, Selçuklular Devrinde Kül tür ve Medeniyet, Erciyes Üniv., Gevher Nesibe Tıp Tarihi Ens., Kayseri 1991. 12- Köker, A.H., Selçuklu Şifahaneleri, a.g.e., s.8. 13- Şehsuvaroğlu, B.N., Demirhan, A., Güreşsever, G.Ç., Türk Tıp Tarihi, s. 199, Bursa 1984. 14- Şehsuvaroğlu, B.N., Anadolu Türklerinde Hasta Bakımı ve Hemşirelik Tarihçesine Bir Bakış, s. 241, İst. 1960. 15- Şehsuvaroğlu, B.N., Demirhan A., Güreşsever, G.Ç., a.g.e., s.157. 16- Sarı N., Özaydın Z., Kadın Z., Kadın Hastabakıcı lar ve Osmanlı Toplumunda Uyandırdığı Yankılar, s. 13, Sendrom Dergisi, Ağustos 1992, İst. 17- Sarı N., Özaydın Z., Dr. B. Ömer Paşa ve Kadın Hastabakıcı Eğtiminin Nedenleri II, s. 74, Sendrom Der., Mayıs 1992. 18-Ayrıntılı bilgi için Bkz., Ergin O. Nuri, Mecelle-i Umur-u Belediye, s. 579-583, c.4, 1331. 19- Çakır, S., Osmanlı Kadın Hareketi, s.72, İst. 1993. 20- Sarı, M., Özaydın Z., a.g.m., s. 72, Sendrom, Mart, 1992. 21- Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz.: Akalın B., a.g.e. 22- Yurdakul, M.E., Hastabakıcı Hanımlar, s. 5, İst. 1333. HASTA ZİYARETİ Muhterem Müslümanlar! İslâm, hayatın her yönüyle ilgilenmiş, insanlara, en doğru ve mükemmel yolu göstermiştir. Hayatı güzelleştirip, yaşanacak hale getirmek için, sosyal ilişkilere büyük bir önem vermiştir. Zira İslâm: Birlik ve dirlik içinde yaşamayı, karşılıklı sevgi ve saygı ile yardımlaşmayı, bedeni ve ilmi çalışmayı, özde, sözde ve işde, en güzele ulaşmayı, iyiye ve doğruya çağırmayı, kendimiz için istediklerimizi, başkaları için de arzulamayı ve toplum hizmetinde iyi ve güzel şeyler yapmak için yarışmayı, daima ön plana çıkarmıştır. Çünkü onun hedefi insanlar için sağlıklı, huzurlu ve mutlu bir hayattır. Bunun içindir ki İslâm, toplumu oluşturan bireylere birtakım görevler yüklemiştir. Bunların bir kısmını şöylece sıralayabiliriz: Müslümanların dertleriyle ilgilenmek, muhtaçlara ve düşkünlere yardım etmek, davet edenlerin davetine icabet etmek, cenazelere katılıp dini görevleri yerine getirmek ve hastaları ziyaret etmek. Hastaları ziyaret etmek, insanların birbirlerine karşı görevlerinden biridir. Yüce Peygamberimiz (s.a.s.) müminlerin; hastaları ziyaret etmelerini teşvik etmiş, ziyareti kesenleri uyarmış ve bunu hoş görmemiştir. Ziyaretlerle ilgili hadis-i şeriflerden bazıları şunlardır: "Hastaları ziyaret ediniz, cenazeleri kabirlere kadar uğurlayınız (bu) size Ahireti hatırlatır."(1) "Kim bir hastayı ziyaret ederse, Allah'ın rahmetine dalmış olur."(2) Görülüyor ki sevgili Peygamberimiz (s.a.s.) hasta ziyaretlerine büyük önem vermiştir. O, ashabını ev ev ziyaret etmiş, hal-hatırlarını sorarak, kendilerini memnun etmiştir. Hastalar arasında bir ayrım yapmamış, Müslüman olup olup olmadıklarına bakmadan herkesi ziyaret etmiştir. Muhterem Müslümanlar! Hastalık da sağlık da bizim içindir. İnsanın, her günü bir değildir. Bazen sağlıklı bazen de hasta olur. Ağrılar sızılar içinde kalır. Gezip gören koşup eğlenen insanlar, yatağa bağlanınca, bu hal onlara çok ağır gelir. Bu nedenle, her gün görüp konuştuğu insanları özler, gelmelerini, kendisini ziyaret etmelerini bekler. Ziyaret, hastalara moral verir, gönüllerini ferah eder. İyileşme gücünü artırır. Bu sebeple, hasta ziyareti mutlaka yapılmalıdır. Hasta ziyaretleri ister evlerde olsun, ister hastanelerde olsun kısa tutulmalı, hastalar sıkıntıya sokulmamalıdır. Onlara üzüntü verecek ulu orta konuşmalar yapılmamalıdır. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s.), hasta ziyaretinin kısa olmasını tavsiye etmiştir. Hastanın yanına varınca; "Allah şifa versin", "sizi iyi gördüm", "iyiye gidiyorsunuz"şeklinde güzel sözler söylenmelidir. Unutulmamalıdır ki, ayeti-i kerîmede buyurulduğu gibi: "Şifayı veren Allah'tır." Hastaya dua edilmeli, onun da duası istenmelidir. Peygamberimiz (s.a.s.): "Bir hastayı ziyaret ettiğin zaman onun duasını iste. Çünkü onun duası meleklerin duası gibidir"(3) buyurmuştur. Muhterem Müminler! Ziyaretler güzeldir, iyidir, hasta ziyaretleri daha da güzeldir. Çünkü ziyaretler, hastalara moral verir, sevgi ve dostluğu pekiştirir. Allah'ın rızasına vesile olur. İnsana sevap kazandırır. Bu sebeple hastaları unutmayalım, onları garip bırakmayalım. Mutlaka ziyaret edelim. İhtiyaçları varsa yardım edelim. Bu, insani ve İslâmî bir görevdir. 1- Tergib Terc., 6/448. 2- Tergib Terc., 6/456. 3- Tergib Terc., 6/456. ORGAN VE KAN BAĞIŞI ORGAN BAĞIŞI Organ Bağışı Nedir? Kişinin hayatta iken serbest iradesiyle, tıbben yaşamı sona erdikten sonra ise ailesinin izniyle "doku ve organlarının" başka hastaların tedavisi için kullanılmasına izin vermesidir. Organ Nakli Nedir? Vücutta görevini yapamayan bir organın yerine canlı veya ölü ( beyin ölümü gerçekleşmiş = ölüm hali) bir vericiden alınan sağlam ve aynı görevi üslenecek bir organın nakledilmesi işlemidir. Neden Organ Bağışı? Pek çok hasta için organ nakli, yeniden normal bir yaşama dönmenin tek yolu. Daha önemlisi organ nakli, pek çok hastalıkta, hayatta kalmanın da en sağlam güvencesi. Kronik böbrek yetmezliğinde iki çare var: Diyaliz ya da böbrek nakli. Diyalize giren hastaların hayatta kalma oranı, beş yıllık bir sürede yüzde 34.8’e düşüyor. Oysa, böbrek nakli yapılması durumunda, hayatta kalma oranı, aynı süre için yüzde 90 oluyor. Türkiye’de her yıl yaklaşık 4 bin 500 hasta diyaliz tedavisine başlıyor. Bir hastanın hekim ve hastane masrafı hariç diyaliz ve ilaç maliyeti yılda 23 bin dolar. Oysa böbrek nakli yapılan bir hastanın ilk yıl tedavi maliyeti 22 bin dolar (yani, neredeyse diyaliz kadar) ama dördüncü yılda bu maliyet 8 bin dolara kadar düşüyor. Türkiye'de yaklaşık 44 bin kişi organ nakli için beklemektedir. Her yıl ortalama 8 bin kişi bu listeye ekleniyor. Ülkemizde her yıl yaklaşık 8 bin hasta organ bulunamadığı için ölmektedir. 2006 yılında; Tam 7 bin kişi organ nakli sırasını beklerken hayatını kaybetti. Kronik böbrek yetmezliği olan ve diyalizle yaşamını sürdüren hasta sayısı ise 40 bin civarında. İslam Dini ve Organ Bağışı Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulu 06.03.1980 tarih ve 396/13 sayılı kararında da aşağıdaki şartlara uyularak yapılacak organ ve doku naklinin caiz olacağı sonucuna varmıştır: - Zaruret halinin bulunması, yani hastanın hayatını veya hayatî bir uzvunu kurtarmak için, bundan başka çaresi olmadığının, meslekî ehliyet ve dürüstlüğüne güvenilen bir tabip tarafından tespit edilmesi, - Hastalığın bu yoldan tedavi edilebileceğine tabibin zann-ı galibinin bulunması, - Organ veya dokusu alınan kişinin, bu işlemin yapıldığı esnada ölmüş olması, - Toplumun huzur ve düzeninin bozulmaması bakımından organ veya dokusu alınacak kişinin sağlığında (ölmeden önce) buna izin vermiş olması veya hayatta iken aksine bir beyanı olmamak şartıyla, yakınlarının rızasının sağlanması, - Alınacak organ veya doku karşılığında hiçbir şekilde ücret alınmaması, - Tedavisi yapılacak hastanın da kendisine yapılacak bu nakle razı olması gerekir. Kişinin Yaşam Destek Ünitesi’nden çıkarılması hakkındaki 14.12.2006 tarihli Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulunun mütalaası şöyledir: Yaşam destek ünitesine bağlı bir kişi; a) beynin kesin olarak bütün fonksiyonlarını yitirdiğine, b) bu durumdan geri dönüşün artık imkansız olduğuna uzman tabiplerce karar verilmesi şartıyla yaşam destek ünitesinden çıkarılabilir. Yine aynı mütalaada organ nakli ile ilgili yapılan açıklamada 1980 yılındaki kurul kararına ek olarak organ alınacak kişinin canlı olması ile ilgili şöyle bir açıklama yer almıştır: “... Organ veya dokusu alınacak kişinin, işlemin yapıldığı esnada ölmüş olması; organı alınacak kişi sağ ise alınacak organ veya dokunun hayatî bir organ olmaması,...” Organ Bağışının Yasal Çerçevesi 29/05/1979 tarih 2238 sayılı “Organ ve Doku Alınması, Saklanması, Aşılanması ve Nakli Hakkındaki Kanun” a göre; - Bir bedel veya başkaca çıkar karşılığı, organ ve doku alınması ve satılması yasaktır. - Yaşayan kişilerden organ ve doku alınması konusunda: - Onsekiz yaşını doldurmamış ve mümeyyiz olmayan kişilerden organ ve doku alınması yasaktır. - Onsekiz yaşını doldurmuş ve mümeyyiz olan bir kişiden organ ve doku alınabilmesi için vericinin en az iki tanık huzurunda açık , bilinçli ve tesirden uzak olarak önceden verilmiş yazılı ve imzalı veya en az iki tanık önünde sözlü olarak beyan edip imzaladığı tutanağın bir hekim tarafından onaylanması zorunludur. - Vericinin yaşamını mutlak surette sona erdirecek veya tehlikeye sokacak olan organ ve dokuların alınması yasaktır. - Ölüden organ ve doku alınması konusunda: - Bu kanunun uygulanması ile ilgili olarak tıbbi ölüm hali, bilimin ülkede ulaştığı düzeydeki kuralları ve yöntemleri uygulamak suretiyle biri kardiyolog, biri nörolog, biri nöroşirüjiyen ve biri de anesteziyoloji ve reanimasyon uzmanından oluşan dört kişilik hekimler kurulunca oy birliği ile saptanır. - Alıcının müdavi hekimi ile organ ve doku alınması, saklanması, aşılanması ve naklini gerçekleştirecek olan hekimlerin, ölüm halini saptayacak olan hekimler kurulunda yer almaları yasaktır. - Bu kanuna aykırı şekilde organ ve doku alan, saklayan, aşılayan ve nakledenlerle bunların alım ve satımını yapanlar, alım ve satımına aracılık edenler veya bunun komisyonculuğunu yapanlar hakkında, fiil daha ağır bir cezayı gerektirmediği taktirde iki yıldan dört yıla kadar hapis ve ağır para cezasına hükmolunur. Taslakta daha da ağır ceza önerilmektedir. Beyin Ölümü Tıbben, şuurun gitmesinden beyin ölümü denen safhaya kadar, Koma-Derin koma- Bitkisel hayat denen aşamalar mevcut olup, bu durumların tamamında geri dönüş, yani hastanın iyileşmesi mümkündür, bitkisel hayattaki bir kişinin mucizevi olarak iyileşebildiği vakalar dahi bildirilmiştir. Bu nedenle bitkisel hayattaki kişiler ölü kabul edilmez ve organları nakil için alınmaz. Ancak beyin ölümü denen durumda beynin korteks tabakası dahil, beyin sapı denilen bölümü de tamamen ölmüş olup iyileşme kesinlikle mümkün değildir ve bu kavram beyin fonksiyonlarının geri dönüşümsüz olarak kaybını ifade etmektedir. Bugüne dek beyin ölümü tanısı konmuş hiç kimse geri dönmemiş, yani iyileşmemiştir. Beyin ölümü gerçekleşmiş herkes ya bir süre sonra makinelere rağmen akciğer ve kalbi kendiliğinden durarak, ya da hasta yakını isteği ile makinenin fişi çekilmek kaydıyla akciğer solunumu olmadığı için kalbi de durarak hayatı sonlanmaktadır. Nakil için kullanılacak organlar, beyin ölümü gerçekleşmiş kadavra vericiler makineye bağlı iken çıkartılmak zorundadır, çünkü bu organların kanlanmaya devam etmesi (kan dolaşımının devam ediyor olması) gerekmektedir. Ülkemizde Organ Naklinin Tarihçesi Türkiye'de ilk kez 22 Kasım 1968’de Ankara Yüksek İhtisas Hastanesinde Dr. Kemal Beyazıt tarafından kalp nakli yapılmış ancak hasta kaybedilmiştir. İlk başarılı organ nakli ise 3 Kasım 1975 yılında Dr. Mehmet Haberal ve ekibince Hacettepe Üniversitesi Hastanesi'nde bir anneden oğluna yapılan canlıdan canlıya böbrek nakli olmuştur. Bunu 1978 yılında aynı ekibin kadavradan yaptığı ilk böbrek nakli izlemiştir. 1998 yılında Dr. Haberal ve ekibi tarafından ilk karaciğer nakli gerçekleştirilmiştir. Hangi doku ve organlar nakledilebiliyor? Ülkemizde kalp, akciğer, böbrek, karaciğer, pankreas, ince bağırsak gibi organların ve kalp kapağı, gözün kornea tabakası, kemik iliği gibi dokuların nakli yapılabilmektedir. Bu organ ve dokulardan; - Kemik iliği » Yalnızca canlıdan, - Karaciğer ve böbrek » Hem canlı, hem kadavradan, - Kalp, kalp kapağı, akciğer, pankreas, ince bağırsak, kornea » Yalnızca kadavradan alınarak nakledilebilmektedir. Yaşlı insandan nakil olur mu? Yaş yüksek veya süregelen sağlık sorunları bile olsa organlardan bazıları uygun alıcılara nakledilebilir. Mesela 70 yaşında bir insanın böbrekleri gayet normal bir şekilde çalışıyor olabilir. Cesedin Vücut Bütünlüğü Organ alındıktan sonra, kadavranın yani insan cesedinin bakımı uygun ve saygın bir şekilde yapılır. Cesedin vücut bütünlüğü korunur. Dış görünümde ameliyat izi dışında herhangi bir bozukluk oluşmaz. Sağlık Bakanlığından Alınan Resmi Kayıtlara Göre Türkiye genelinde 2006 yılında 12.346 doku-organ bağışı yapılmıştır. Yıllara Göre Kadavra Donör Sayıları ve Kadavradan Nakil Sayıları Yıllar Donör Böbrek Karaciğer Kalp Kalp Kapağı Pankreas 2000 46 92 38 11 7 0 2004 135 243 118 33 30 37 2006 143 257 121 45 25 7 Yıllara Göre Yapılan Toplam (canlı+kadavra) Organ Nakilleri Yıllar Böbrek(canlı+kadavra) Karaciğer(canlı+kadavra) Kalp Kalp Kapağı Akciğer Kalp -Akciğer Pankreas 2000 368 59 11 7 0 0 0 2004 775 245 33 7 2 0 37 2006 949 319 45 25 0 0 7 Batıda organ naklinin %20’si canlıdan, %80’i kadavradan alınırken, ülkemizde bu durum tamamen tersine işlemektedir. Örneğin, geçen seneki verilere göre nakil olan organların %85’i canlıdan, %15’i ise kadavradan alınmıştır. Sağlık Bakanlığı tarafından organ ve doku dağıtımında acil organ talepleri öncelikle değerlendirilir ve acil talepler için Ulusal Bekleme Listesi oluşturulmaktadır; bu liste 2001’den beri işlemektedir ve her 48 saatte bir güncellenmektedir. Türkiye’de organ bağışı yapmak isteyen kişiler; · Sağlık Müdürlüklerine, · Hastanelere, Sağlık Ocaklarına · Emniyet Müdürlüklerine (ehliyet alımı sırasında), · Organ Nakli Yapan Merkezlere, · Organ Nakli İle İlgilenen Vakıf, Dernek vs Kuruluşlara başvurarak organ bağışı yapabilirler. Organ bağışı ve organ nakli şikayet ve danışma için Sağlık Bakanlığı İletişim Merkezi (SABİM)’in ALO SAĞLIK HATTI 184 3-9 Kasım “Organ Nakli Haftası” Konuyla ilgili ayetler: “Her kim birini (hayatını kurtararak) yaşatırsa sanki bütün insanları yaşatmıştır.”(Mâide Suresi 32. Ayet) “İyilik ve takvâ üzere yardımlaşınız”(Mâide Suresi 2. Ayet) Konuyla ilgili sloganlar: - Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı ilk öğretim ve orta öğretim öğrencileri arası yarışma neticesi ödüllü sloganlar: “AİLENİZDE ORGAN BAĞIŞINI HİÇ TARTIŞTINIZ MI ?” “ORGAN BAĞIŞI HAYAT BAĞIŞIDIR.’’ “BİR İNSANI YAŞATMAK İNSANLIĞI YAŞATMAKTIR.” “ORGAN BAĞIŞI YAPIN HAYAT KURTARIN.” “BAĞIŞLANAN HER ORGAN FİLİZLENEN BİR CANDIR.” “ORGANLARINIZI BAĞIŞLADINIZMI? ” “KALBİNİZE BİR KEZ SORUN, HAYAT VERMEK İSTER Mİ?” “YAŞAMA ŞANSIN OLMASA BİLE YAŞATMA ŞANSIN VAR! ” “ORGANLAR TOPRAK OLMASIN BEDENDE CAN BULSUN” “GELİN ORGAN BAĞIŞLAYALIM BİR HAYAT BİTERKEN BİR HAYAT BAŞLATALIM ” - Ayrıca: Bir organ, bir hayat! Bir hayat, tüm insanlık... İnsanlık adına bir hayat bağışı! İnsanlık adına bir el de siz uzatın! Ölüm; hem sizin için, hem de organınızı bağışladığınız hasta için yeni bir başlangıçtır... Umudunu kaybedenlere umut ol! Organ bağışı bir insanlık görevidir. * Hasta, sağlığı bozulmuş kişi * Hasta (film), (Sicko) 2007 yapımı bir Michael Moore belgeseli * Hasta la vista. Oleksandr Ponomaryov tarafından seslendirilen ve 2003 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'nda Ukrayna'yı temsil eden şarkı. * ABD'de HASTA = H'eart of '''A'merica 'S'uzuki 'T'eachers 'A'ssociation Diğer diller Latincede: * Hasta (mızrak), bir tür mızrak. * '''Hasta Pompeia, bir Roman şehir, şimdi Asti Sanskritçe: * Hasta (el), Sanskritçede söz, anlam el * Hasta (ölçü), İspanyolcada: * Hasta la vista = “İyi günler” (ve hasta luego, vs.) en:Hasta es:Hasta ru:Хаста (значения) :1 sayrı :Dağ adamı, hasta eder sağ adamı :Hasta ol benim için, öleyim senin için :Hasta olmayan, sağlığın kadrini bilmez :Hastaya bakmaktan hasta olması yeğdir * : * : * : * : * : * : * : :1 hasta :1 khasta * : 1 , :1 hasta * # Hasta - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat :1 sayrı :Dağ adamı, hasta eder sağ adamı :Hasta ol benim için, öleyim senin için :Hasta olmayan, sağlığın kadrini bilmez :Hastaya bakmaktan hasta olması yeğdir * : * : * : * : * : * : * : :1 hasta :1 khasta * : 1 , :1 hasta * Turkish Etymology From . Adjective hasta # ill, sick Translations * Arabic: *: Egyptian Arabic: 3ayyaan|sc=Arab|xs=Egyptian Arabic}} * Armenian: * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * French: * Georgian: , * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Ido: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Latvian: , * Lithuanian: * Norwegian: * Persian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovak: * Slovene: bolan , bolna , bolno * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Volapük: * * Dutch: * French: , * German: , * Norwegian: * Spanish: , * Swedish: illamående * Armenian: * Danish: * French: , * German: , * Norwegian: * Polish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * : klañv (1) * : claf (1, 2), drwg (3, 4), gwael (3, 4) Category:Turkish adjectives